Doppleganger
by Arsem
Summary: Severus Snape,spy,potions master,liar,deatheater. He has done many things in his life. But there is one problem. He commited suicide at the age of 16. Who is this person who took his place? RR
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I thought of this idea for quite some time. I done some researching and I found nothing on this idea. And I find this idea disturbing yet interesting since it never has been done. And I am full with pride on this idea.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Just the idea.

* * *

_Doppleganger_

_Chapter 1 _

_July 16, 1966_

The smell of rain filled a large office that was occupied by an elderly man. Albus Dumbledore turned to the window and sniffed the sweet air that came from an open window. A storm was coming in soon. It was a nice reprieve from the heat wave that surrounded the grounds in the summer season.

He sat at his desk and scanned over the papers that were scattered over his desk. Each one he saw had to deal with the ministry asking for advice. Sighing, he was about to turn back to his papers when a screech came from the window.

He turned to see an owl that was perched on the window sill. The old man shook his head, another letter from the ministry asking him for more advice he assumed. Though his mind started to wonder, the bird wasn't the normal brown tawny owls that the ministry sends. He finally concluded that it was from a personal source. The black horned owl shrieked again and lifted its leg the older mans nimble fingers reached for the letter. As soon as the letter was taken the bird raised his wings and took off into the cloudy grey skies.

The old man returned to his desk again and gently opened the letter. His twinkling blue eyes scanned fast over the words and seemed to be dimming with each line. Once he finished the letter he scanned it over again but couldn't find the wording changed in anyway. He placed the parchment down finally and folded his hands.

So much potential.

_Wasted._

Wasted by the influence of desperation and hopelessness.

Albus picked up the letter again, a pang of guilt ran through his body. Knowledge of what he should have done to prevent the boy's death filled his mind. The lad did have potential to have a right future, a good future, a solid one. But the boy didn't see it through. He should have prevented that. This old man didn't listen to the cry's that the young man had. The taunting...the abuse… everything. Yet he didn't do anything.

So many times the young boy had entered into his office. Bruised, beaten, often come from the hospital wing. The boy didn't admit anything to him for some time but the look in his eyes screamed with answers. However under school law if the boy couldn't admit the perpetrators he couldn't do anything.

All along he knew. When the lad finally admitted it, it was under the circumstance that he would have to take the side on the ones who were in the wrong. It was probably the last straw the boy could take.

It was probably the last straw _Severus Snape _could take when he committed suicide at the age of sixteen.

He decided not to think more of the depressing news and pushed the letter aside to continue working. It was then that a light knocking came at his door.

* * *

A/N: Now your wondering how could I kill off the main character? Who is really the main character?! Feh, such details. You people think to much.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N After a long wait and a loss of interest of the books I will continue this for story sake. And I can't let anyone down now can I?

Disclaimer: I own nothing and that is the way it had intended to be.

* * *

_Doppelganger _

_Chapter 2_

_October 7, 1996_

Footsteps paced quickly about the hard stone floors. Once and a while the pacing stopped for a brief second and started again with its soft taps. This had been going on for at least an hour or so before finally the footsteps had finally ceased. Dark eyes traveled across the room worriedly. The dark eyes that matched with the figure so very well over the years, the man who gave little emotion, Severus Snape, was now trembling. What was he to do now, with the time drawing so near? He could hear the infernal ticking of clock for days now. A count down to determine where his future lied.

_Tick...Tick...Tick._

It was probably too late for him. He should have told the boy straight away, on what was to happen. However now with the minuets coming so short he would not have much time. Just as Albus had said earlier to him, _you cannot change the actions before it but you can change the outcome Severus._

A smile cracked his ever-serious lips. Severus. He had been so used to that name now, that he was starting to forget his actual name. Every once in a while he had to force himself that he was not the man that he was now. But it seemed a twisted joke that it ever happened in the first place. Becoming the man, you loathed for a long time, not ever knowing that you would end up being that man.

Oh the irony.

He always wondered on this moment. On how he was approach the situation or even not caring at all. In fact the selfish thought had gone through his head a million times. He should have not even dare to touch it and let time repeat itself. Let the idiotic boy go through what he had done. Let him experience the real suffering that he endured. The things that he experienced as a child were not up to the caliber of horrors that he endured.

_Would this had been the real Severus Snape's thoughts about this?_ The doppelganger wondered alone in his private lab. The man had begun his pace again.

_Tick...Tick...Clack. _

The difference in sound mad him jump. He looked up at his clock. 2:14. It was time. His time was up. All those years of building up to this moment, and it was all up. The dark man felt a flash of fear and ventured out the door and up the corridors. He knew he was to late, too late to stop anything. The doppelganger made his way down the corridor going past the charms room. His black attire that he become accustomed to billowed behind him. It was then he had heard a sickening crack of glass and metal. Two students in front of him had gasped in bewilderment. Then suddenly caught the attention of their potion master.

"He...he's gone sir." The red headed boy said in barely in a whisper. "I dunno what had happened but he's gone! Harry's gone!"

* * *

A/N Fairly short but I will make longer. But anyway shocked not shocked. Its going to be a little different now is it. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ah well, well, I see I have some readers. Well a good thank you to all and this is possibly the most reviews that I have ever received containing the word, interesting. And I see that I should explain a little more to you WHOO its been a long long time, perhaps I can continue it now or whatever.

**VtE**: Well despite the previous Snape's blunder, I have little use for him. Now its Harry's show.

**T.a.g.0**: I smile at your point out. But like I said in the last chapter, I found little interest in the books...or at least till the 6th one has come out. However, I am not keeping true to books. Hardly anyone in fanfiction ever does. Just look at all the mary sues running about.

**To all of you who say more details**: smiles I will now, just I slacked off.

_Doppelganger_

_Chapter 3_

_July 16, 1966_

It was with a loud thump and an ache in his back that Harry Potter eyes opened to. Not really the most wonderful feeling in the world but, however, he was lucky to be alive, and by checking his limbs, with everything still intact. In his palm was, or once was a brass time turner. The tiny glass had shattered completely and the little sand that had been inside was completely gone. _Now that wasn't good was it?_

Hermione was going to kill him. He only wanted to see the timeturner for a moment, just so he could have a little bit more time to finish his charms essay. Yes that was it, but he had to slip and fall, crushing the precious object with his hand.

The green eyed boy pushed himself up into a sitting position and looked around. He was still in the exact place, but where were Ron and Hermione? He couldn't have gone that far back, or out in time had he? A moment of fear came over him what was he going to do? Maybe Dumbledore was around he could help him, or any headmaster if it need be. So pushing himself to his feet he barely begun his way towards the headmasters office when he noticed how alone he was.

_The castle must be on holidays,_ deducted his brain a moment or two from looking at the lush green scenery outside a near by window. However he could smell the soft rain scent from outside. Usually Hogwarts was always buzzing with students going in and out of classrooms and down the hallways.

Clack...Thump...Clack...Thump

"E're now what's this? Oy you ain't supposed to be here!" A gruff voice barked in the background making Harry slightly jump. The dark haired boy looked back to see a rather scraggly bent man, holding a cane to support himself. He was dirty from head to foot and rather reminded Harry of Filch. The man however accompanied with a cane, was rather quick with it and caught up to Harry and grabbed his arm.

_Great now what?_ Harry thought. The grubby man still had a hold of him. He didn't struggle though, and as he was thinking about the situation maybe it was a good idea.

"Name boy?" The man asked, taking a good look from head to toe.

"Harry Potter." Harry responded quickly.

"Potter eh?...Potter, Potter. E're now...I re'ember...boy like you. Yea' comm'n back. I ain't that old now." He threw his head up, chuckled, but still held a firm grip on Harry. Tossing his head down he looked at the boy very serious. "Troublemaker. I swears I had to clean up your dung bomb for a' week in one of te corridors...Well come on you.. Best get you to 'eadmaster. Your just plain lucky he's e're for the 'olidays."

_Plain luck indeed._ Harry thought back. Well from this man he could tell a lot about what time frame he was in and least know that it really was the summer holidays. He back tracked to what the grubby man answered. There was another Potter that must mean..

What stroke of luck indeed. It was even better then what he had planned. Harry was grinning now from ear to ear. His mind occupied with the opportunities, so much so that he didn't realize the other man had lead him down the halls, called out the password to the headmasters office and was leading him up the stairs. Harry's mind still swam with thought. Really how lucky was it for him to actually see his father and his mother?

A soft knock made him come back to reality.

"Come in." Was all the reply from the inside the door. The man with the cane opened door and lead Harry in.

"Hello Darius." Dumbledore's voice said mildly from across the room. "Care for a peppermint humbug?"

Darius gave a nod of acknowledgement but shook his head on the offering of sweets. "Not this time 'eadmaster. Looks like I found a straggler. I'll leave yah to him."

Darius let go of Harry's arm and closed the door behind him. Harry stood there for a moment or two not saying anything. Which was a little awkward. Dumbledore just smiled however and said quite calmly.

"I believe you have a story to tell am I correct?


End file.
